


Out of the Way of the Flames

by APlagueOnBothYourHouses



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 7x04, Character Study, I love sibling relationships that aren't Awful, I wrote this in like 20 minutes so it's shit, Introspection, Light Angst, The Spoils of War, this is fairly anti cersei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APlagueOnBothYourHouses/pseuds/APlagueOnBothYourHouses
Summary: Basically what Tyrion was feeling during the massacre of the Lannister soldiers when he saw Jaime running spear first at Daenerys and Drogon.





	Out of the Way of the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not Good and I wrote it in like twenty minutes but that part where Tryion was saying "flee you fucking idiot" had me feeling so bad for him because he loves his brother and it must have been agony to see him charging at a fucking dragon.

There were few things in his life that were as harrowing to watch as his big brother stupidly charging headfirst at Daenerys and her dragon. Tyrion cared for the girl and her safety yes, but the pang in his chest wasn’t caused by the danger surrounding her but the  _ dragon  _ surrounding her. Tyrion knew, logically, that Jaime was a brilliant strategist who also had a history of not giving a single shit about himself. Jaime hadn’t been charging at Drogon, he’d been planning on killing the daughter of the mad king. He’d been traumatised as a young man by the cruelty of Daenerys’ father, and Tyrion could only guess how his brother felt, seeing his men burn alive,  _ smelling  _ their flesh char and melt from their bones-

He’d been planning on ending the war right then and there. 

If his brother hadn’t been under Cersei’s orders, Tyrion might have agreed with his sentiment. War never truly brought peace. But, where Daenerys was young and foolish enough to truly believe her way was the  _ right  _ way, she had potential to learn and grow and  _ change _ . Cersei was a different story. She’d always been an uncaring older sister with a penchant towards cruelty but now? Now she was a sadistic queen who was appointed by blood, not by those she ruled. And after to the deaths of her children, she had nothing to lose. She was every bit as dangerous and unhinged and  _ wicked  _ as the mad king and, gods, Tyrion wished Jaime could see that she didn't truly value his or anyone else's lives. His heart twinged painfully in his chest at the thought that he probably  _ already  _ knew.

There were only a handful of moments in his life that he could remember feeling his stomach drop with dread and  _ usually  _ those moments were coupled by a personal betrayal. His father and Shae’s names were always at the top of his list of people who'd caused heart stopping, nausea inducing, no-win scenarios. But  _ Jaime. _ His older brother was so  _ stupid _ and brave and Tyrion couldn’t even be  _ mad  _ because Jaime wasn’t trying to  _ betray  _ anyone, let alone him. 

Even at their worst, Tyrion believed that his brother loved him,  _ he’d saved Tyrion’s life _ both literally and through his genuine acceptance of him early in their lives. And gods damn him, Jaime always tried to do what he believed was the right thing. It always came down to Cersei, though. She turned him into a misguided fool, a marionette whose strings her hands firmly grasped. Jaime was indubitably a good person in Tyrion’s eyes, a good man who had made some truly bad choices and was in over his head. He’d  _ tried  _ to hate Jaime because his streak of atrocious acts weren’t  _ just  _ due to Cersei, even if they were usually caused via her influence over her twin. He’d tried to lump Jaime in with their father and sister but he  _ couldn’t  _ because Jaime  _ wasn’t  _ cruel. He was definitely a reckless idiot. But he was loyal and he’d changed, humbled, since losing his hand. 

And he’d persevered, just like Tyrion had. Which led them to this battle, this moment where they weren’t brothers, but enemies. For not the first time he yearned for them to be on the same side again. As children, Tyrion had felt as though it was him and Jaime against the world.

But they weren’t, and Tyrion could feel his chest constrict at just the thought of his one true sibling being killed by the woman he’d chosen to follow. She wasn’t her father in the way that Jaime wasn’t Cersei. Both made their fair share of mistakes, some of which were catastrophically life altering, but they both were trying to do the right thing now to ensure peace. They might have gotten along, his brother and his queen, if the universe wasn’t cruel and their positions weren’t so conflicting. Tyrion smiled bitterly at the image of his brother trying to use his charm on Daenerys. He could almost picture that vaguely fond smile she reserved for her friends. Almost.

What he wouldn’t give for  _ peace _ .

He’d seen Bronn, he’d seen him shoot Drogon. And then he’d seen him save his stupid, noble, foolish brother from being nothing but ashes in the wind. 

And he was ashamed to feel his eyes sting with tears of relief. The lead in his stomach had been replaced with a flame of deep gratitude that Jaime inspired loyalty; because where Tyrion could list out the number of times he’d felt true anguish in his life, the list of people who would tackle him out of the way of a fire breathing reptile was firmly at zero. 


End file.
